Similitude
by laure59
Summary: De vieilles équations refont surface. Résumé pourris venait lire. OS


Salut à tous les fans de numbers!

Voici une fic écrite par ma soeur, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira en tout cas moi j'adore, et non je ne suis pas mauvais juge, car je le lui dis lorsque c'est mauvais et elle le sait :p.

C'est l'histoire de... A non je vais pas vous raconter sinon ça ne sert à rien de lire. En tout cas les personnages ne lui appartiennent pas. Elle les empreinte juste à la série Numbers. Ce que j'espère vous apprécieré.

Si il y a des fautes d'ortographes on s'en excuse d'avance car on ne voit pas toujours tout.

Sinon Bonne lecture à vous.

Ciaossu!

* * *

Similitude

De nos jours :

Un homme rentrait du travail après une journée bien chargée s'attendant à retrouver sa femme au domicile conjugal, mais malheureusement ce fut une maison vide qui l'accueillit. En errant dans les pièces il constata que dans la cuisine sur l'évier était encore entrain de sécher la vaisselle du petit déjeuner.

L'homme eu un mauvais pressentiment. La dernière fois que sa femme avait agit ainsi on leur avait annoncé le décès d'un proche. Pourvue que ce ne soit pas cela pensa le fonctionnaire. D'un pas décidé il se dirigea vers le salon ou le téléphone trônait sur un petit meuble. En approchant il vit le voyant rouge de la messagerie clignoter

Sa femme avait donc trouvé un moment de libre pour lui téléphoner. Il écouta le message et fut surpris d'entendre l'hôpital lui indiquant que sa femme avait été hospitalisée d'urgence dans un état critique.

Après avoir écouté plusieurs fois le message et pris les coordonnées de l'hôpital, l'homme s'y rendit précipitamment. Arrivé aux urgences il s'identifia et demanda des nouvelles de son épouse. L'infirmière de l'accueil lui indiqua que le médecin qui s'était occupé de sa femme le recevrait immédiatement. C'est ainsi qu'il apprit la mort de sa compagne.

Cela faisait quelques jours maintenant que sa femme était morte. Dans un grand désespoir l'employé rangea ses affaires et celles de sa défunte épouse, il ne lui rester plus qu'a s'en aller ailleurs. En rangeant tout ses biens il retrouva une feuille jaunie par le temps sur laquelle étaient gribouillées quelques notes. Après une lecture rapide il rangea soigneusement la feuille se disant que finalement elle pourrait servir un jour.

Tous ses proches le blâmaient, ne reconnaissant plus leur collègue et ami. Il avait changé de façon radicale. Lui qui d'habitude était une personne de nature calme, ne laissait plus rien passer, devenant le professeur le plus détesté de l'établissement. Son comportement n'étant plus adéquat pour le travail, il fut licencié, pour son plus grand plaisir. Les mots inscrits sur la feuille retrouvée lui trottaient dans la tête. Il en arriva même au point de vouloir appliquer ce qu'elle contenait, malgré tout ce que cela impliquerait comme conséquences.

L'homme s'isola rompant tout contacte avec ses proches, passant toute ses journées dans les bars du coin. Un jour trouvant qu'il avait assez pleuré sa défunte épouse, il se dit qu'il était temps de prendre sa revanche, qu'il pouvait accomplir grâce à ses jeux d'enfance, et pour ce faire il trahi sa promesse, en se rendant à Los Angeles l'endroit où tout avait commencé.

1984 :

Assit par terre deux adolescents étaient penchés sur une feuille ou le plus âgé inscrivait ce que dictée son ami, indifférents aux jeux de leur camarades, ne se sentant pas comparable à eux.

-Il faut qu'il y ait beaucoup de blessés. Ca sera marrant, comme ça après on pourra recommencer, il y aura toujours des gens. Parce que si on en tue plein après on pourra plus s'amuser.

-Oui on va juste les blesser et nous recommencerons encore et encore, approuva l'ainé

-Oui, tout le temps. Mais Thomas pour faire ça il faut une bonne raison non ?

-Bien sûr mais ce n'est qu'un jeu pour nous occuper Antoine rien de plus, je ne compte pas le mettre en pratique, je ne suis pas fou Dieu merci. Tu ne le feras pas non plus Antoine.

-Pas aujourd'hui, mais un jour si je trouve une raison valable alors oui je le ferai et on ne retrouvera jamais ma trace.

-Non Antoine, jamais au grand jamais tu ne feras ce qui est inscrit sur cette feuille.

-Même si j'ai une bonne raison ?s'entêta le dénommer Antoine

-Oui même si tu as une bonne raison. Ce que nous faisons c'est juste un jeu pour passer le temps et ne pas nous mélanger aux autres.

-D'accord. Mais c'est nul alors si on ne peut pas le mettre en pratique.

-NON ANTOINE ! Il ne faut pas. Ce n'est pas bien tuer des personnes ou même de les blesser pour notre vengeance personnelle. Ce n'est pas une chose à faire, et de toute façon tu n'aura aucune trace de ce que nous fessons, je récupère les feuilles. Par contre si je vois que cela te monte trop à la tête je les détruirai tout de suite.

Antoine le regardait, impressionné. Thomas, voyant qu'il n'allait pas avoir le dernier mot, fit promettre à son jeune ami de ne jamais exécuter les crimes écrit sur les feuilles.

-Alors reprenons, comment veux-tu commencer ?

-On va faire exploser une voiture ! s'écria le plus jeune

-D'accord vas-y, je t'écoute

-Nous allons prendre une personne au hasard, un homme, de préférence qui travail avec la police ou une autre organisation du même type.

-Oui mais pourquoi tout de suite prévenir les forces de l'ordre ?

-Comme ca ils seront au courant de nos manigances, nous pourront les provoquer en faisant croire que nous nous en prenons à un de leur homme. De ce fait nous les mènerons en bateau, nous serons libres de faire un autre attentat sans que les autorités ne se doutent qu'ils sont perpétrés par la même personne.

-Ok continue

-Bien, alors une fois l'homme trouvé, quand on sera sûr qu'il fait bien partie des force de l'ordre, on repère son véhicule, on le suit, on repère ses habitudes, il faut qu'on fasse comme dans les films.

-Oui. Et comme c'est notre première victime c'est très important de tout savoir sur sa vie. Les meurtriers on une façon différente de penser et il faut se mettre à la place de notre victime. II ne faut surtout pas qu'elle sache qu'elle est suivie. Les hommes de loi surtout repèrent ça assez facilement. Ils le font tout le temps donc ils sont plus vigilants.

-On reste à surveiller la victime quelque temps, pour être sûr de ne rien oublier. Une fois sûr de son trajet, de ses habitudes, on peut entrer en action. Surtout ne pas mettre de message la prévenant, cela risque de rendre les choses difficiles par la suite si on veut garder l'anonymat. Donc par facilité on ne va pas prévenir, à moins qu'il existe une méthode de brouillage de voix super sophistiquée qui nous évite d'être reconnus et repérés. Donc si cette méthode a été créée alors on peut le prévenir, sinon ce n'est pas la peine.

-Ce qui n'est pas près d'arriver

-Maintenant qu'on est sûr de l'identité de la personne et de son parcourt quotidien, on va chercher le lieu le plus probable pour mettre en œuvre notre explosion. Soit on fait croire que nous visons le policier, soit on fait exploser sa voiture sur un lieu public à un moment ou il ne s'y trouve pas. Si on fait croire à la police qu'il n'y a que notre victime qui est prise pour cible alors on va faire en sorte qu'elle soit uniquement blessée, et eux penseront que nous avons raté notre coup.

Thomas n'en revenait pas : avec son ami qui n'était pas plus âgé que lui, ils venaient de mettre en place des attentats que le commun des mortels n'arriverait même pas à imaginer ou alors il lui faudrait surement plus de temps qu'il leur en avait fallu.

Thomas prenait conscience de la dérive du sujet de départ. Il avait dû travailler en collaboration avec Antoine pour écrire une rédaction à rendre à leur professeur. Les deux jeunes avaient inventé les pires horreurs à effectuer sur des animaux, se rattrapant de justesse à la fin de leur récit en précisant qu'il fallait protéger les animaux, etc.… leur permettant d'avoir la meilleure note. Bien inspirés, ils avaient décidé de passer ces actes sur des hommes, faisant semblant de créer un jeu vidéo qu'ils savaient pertinemment ne pas pouvoir créer un jour, n'ayant pas les qualités requises.

De nos jours :

Dans un quartier résidentiel de Los Angeles la voiture d'un agent du FBI explosa, blessant légèrement l'agent en question.

A quelque kilomètres de là un autre agent du FBI reçut un coup de téléphone lui indiquant qu'une explosion avait eu lieu, les mettant son équipe et lui sur l'affaire. Il prit donc congé de sa famille et se rendit sur les lieux, se disant que la nuit allait être longue.

Une fois sur place l'agent Eppes pris immédiatement des nouvelles de son agent. Les pompiers encore sur place lui indiquèrent que l'homme n'était que légèrement brulé au niveau des bras et du thorax et que ses jours n'étaient pas en danger. Rassuré de l'état de son agent Don commença donc à prendre le peu de déposition qu'il put avoir puisque pratiquement tout le voisinage dormait et avait été réveillé par l'explosion.

Au bout d'une heure de travail l'agent Eppes ne pouvait plus avancer sur son enquête. Il devait attendre pour pouvoir aller à l'hôpital interroger son collègue. Dans l'attente de l'heure propice Don partit demander une autorisation pour regarder dans le bureau ainsi que dans le casier de l'agent blessé.

Le moment était venu de se rendre à l'hôpital mais l'ainé des Eppes n'avait toujours aucun indice qui pouvait le faire avancer dans cette enquête, malgré le fait qu'il ait regardé dans les effets personnels de son subordonné. Irrité au plus haut point il regarda sa montre et constata que le moment était venu d'interroger la victime.

Une fois arrivé à l'hôpital et après s'être renseigné, les agents Eppes et Sinclair allèrent vers la chambre de leur collègue. Sur place ils constatèrent que l'homme avait des bandages au niveau de ses bras et semblait se porter bien compte tenu des circonstances.

- Bonjour agent Kennedy. Comment allez-vous ? questionna l'agent Eppes

- Bonjour agents Eppes, Sinclair. Je vais bien merci, je suppose que vous êtes là pour ma déposition ?

- Vous supposez bien. Savez-vous qui vous en voudrait au point d'en arriver à faire exploser votre véhicule ?

- Non pas vraiment, j'ai bien cherché à sa voir qui me suivait mais je n'ai pas pensé qu'il en arriverait à faire ça.

- Vous étiez suivi ? En avez-vous informé quelqu'un ?

- Non monsieur, je ne l'ai pas fait.

- Pourquoi ? S'enquit David

- Il y a trois semaines, on est revenu de mission. On avait dû filer un dealer de drogue et une fois l'affaire finie, j'ai dit aux gars que j'étais suivi ce qui m'a valu deux semaines de congés forcés. Ils ont dit que l'affaire m'était montée à la tête. Alors pour ne pas être suspendu, j'ai préféré ne rien dire.

- D'accord mais pendant l'affaire tout s'est bien passé ? Je ne me souviens pas de cette histoire.

- C'est normal. Le directeur m'a dit que rien ne serait mentionné dans le rapport. Pour ce qui est de l'affaire nous avons été démasqués mais nous avons quand même réussi à coffrer quelques types de la bande, mais pas la totalité malheureusement.

- Très bien. Et en dehors de votre travail avec le FBI, y aurait-il quelqu'un qui pourrait vous en vouloir ?

- Non monsieur, en tout cas personne de ma connaissance

- Vous avez eu des menaces ?

- Non

- Merci d'avoir répondu à nos questions. Je ferai en sorte à ce que vous soyez informé de l'avancée de l'enquête et des mesures prises.

- Vous allez me mettre sous protection ?

- C'est envisageable, répondit honnêtement Don

Les agents Eppes et Sinclair prirent congé de Kennedy pour se rendre au siège du FBI vérifier ses dires. Le patron donna ses ordres : David et Liz devaient vérifier s'il n'y avait pas des suspects potentiel dans les anciennes enquêtes de l'agent Kennedy tandis que Colby et Megan, eux, enquêteraient du côté personnel de l'agent. Après avoir fouillé le passé de Kennedy les hommes vinrent faire leur rapport.

- Don, Megan et moi n'avons rien trouvé du côté de sa vie. En dehors du boulot ce type est ce qu'il y a de plus banal.

- Il n'a personne qui lui en veut ?

- Non personne. Kennedy n'a aucun ennemi. Partout où il va il se fait des amis, l'informa Megan

- Et devine quoi…

- Allez David qu'as-tu trouvé ?

- Il n'y a personne qui serait assez malade pour s'en prendre directement à Kennedy. Par contre sa dernière enquête a déraillé, et le dealer est bien capable de mettre en place cette attaque sur un agent.

- D'accord mais pourquoi s'en prendre à Kennedy ? Il n'était pas le seul sur cette affaire ? Si ?

- Non ils étaient trois : Kennedy, Ramirez et Nelson.

- Aucun des deux autres n'a été suivi, ou n'a reçu de menaces ?

- Non je viens de vérifier. Ils n'ont rien reçu et ils m'ont affirmé ne pas être suivis.

- Ok. Vous allez me les mettre tout les trois sous protection. Je veux que vous vous en chargiez.

Les agents acquiescèrent et partirent faire leur travail. L'agent Eppes pensait pouvoir prendre une heure ou deux de sommeil, mais ses plans n'étaient pas près de se réaliser tout de suite. Son téléphone se mit à sonner, il poussa un soupir exaspéré en voyant le numéro de son correspondant.

- Salut Charlie.

- Salut, j'espère que je n'te dérange pas ?

- Non ça va. Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ?

- Oui et non. En fait je voulais juste savoir si tu rentrais ce soir. Papa n'arrête pas de me le demander

- Je ne sais pas frangin, je suis sur une enquête, les tours de garde n'ont pas encore été mis en place et je ne sais pas si je travaille ce soir.

- D'accord je préviens papa. Si tu n'as pas trop le temps de rentrer chez toi pour te reposer, ma maison t'est toujours ouverte, quelle que soit l'heure. Bon je te laisse Donnie mon cours va commencer.

Don sourit : son frère ne lui avait pas vraiment laissé le temps de parler, il avait su, en quelques mots, lui faire comprendre qu'il était attendu.

1984 :

-Alors Antoine, tu as des nouvelles idées ?

-Pas beaucoup, je sais le lieu de la prochaine attaque, ainsi que le nombre de blessés, mais après je ne sais pas vraiment. J'ai plein de trucs en tête mais rien n'est cohérent, j'hésite tout le temps.

- Si tu me disais à quoi tu as pensé : à deux on arrivera peut être plus facilement à mettre le crime au point.

-J'ai pensé à une fusillade dans Parc Avenue

-D'accord on va choisir un mode opératoire différent de la première fois comme ça on ne pourra pas relier les deux affaires, en tout cas pas tout de suite. Tu as pensé à combien de victimes ?

- Cinq, mais que des blessés.

-Bien alors cinq blessés, répéta Thomas en prenant des notes. Ensuite ?

-On prend une personne pour faire le travail, tout en tenant compte de la police. Mais une question se pose

-Laquelle ?

-Comment savoir ou doit se placer le tireur ?

-Je connais une personne qui peut nous aider.

-Cette personne on peut s'y fier ?

-Oui il suffit qu'on ne lui explique pas ce qu'on fait et ça va marcher.

-D'accord si tu lui fais confiance, mais je ne suis plus dans le coup si il vient à poser trop de questions ou à se douter de quelque chose.

Thomas se dirigea donc vers un jeune garçon qui devait avoir neuf ans, assis seul sur le muret, un cahier sur les genoux.

-Bonjour, tu es bien le petit Eppes ?

-Oui c'est moi, pourquoi ?

-En fait j'aurais besoin de ton aide.

-Pour faire quoi ? demanda-t-il, sceptique

-Avec un ami on crée un jeu et on est bloqué.

-Je ne sais pas créer de jeu moi.

-Oui je me doute. En fait il faudrait que tu nous aides pour faire des calculs, puisque d'après les bruits qui courent tu es le plus brillant en math. Alors voilà, notre jeu s'appuie sur ce qui existe déjà mais on veut l'améliorer. Nous avons pensés mettre du relief pendant les parties. Et il sera donc permis aux joueurs de toucher les objets en plusieurs endroits bien distincts.

-De quel jeu s'agit-il ?

-C'est un ancien jeu auquel jouent tout le temps mes parents. Le but du jeu est de faire tomber le plus de morceaux de bois possible, en tenant compte des obstacles, sans toucher les pierres intercalées, plus tu avances dans le jeu plus le nombre de bouts de bois augmente.

-D'accord je veux bien vous aider mais il me faut un schéma du terrain. Et je dois savoir par combien de bouts de bois tu commences.

Thomas lui tendit un plan. Charlie regarda le support sur lequel il devait travailler et s'exclama :

-Mais c'est un plan de Parc Avenue !

- Comment le sais-tu ? demanda Thomas déstabilisé

-Papa est urbaniste et il a un plan comme celui là à la maison.

-D'accord Charlie, tu permets que je t'appelle Charlie ? Moi c'est Thomas. Et nous devons commencer par toucher cinq bâtons.

-Bien sûr Thomas.

L'école se terminait, Charlie était pressé de rentrer chez lui. Thomas lui avait demandé un coup de main pour son jeu : Charlie en était fier. Il se dit qu'enfin il pourrait avoir des amis s'il arrivait à faire ce qu'on lui avait demandé. Comme à leur habitude les frère Eppes goûtèrent et s'installèrent à la table pour faire leurs devoirs.

- Ca y est j'ai fini ! Papa on peut aller jouer au baseball ? s'exclama Don

- Oui bien sûr, si ton frère a fini.

- Tu viens Charlie ?

- Non Donnie, je n'ai pas encore fini

- Tu rigoles Charlie ! Tu n'as encore fini tes devoirs ? Tu en as encore pour longtemps ? s'étonna l'ainé.

- Je ne sais pas. Tu n'as qu'à tout préparer. Dès que j'ai fini je te rejoins.

- D'accord

L'ainé des Eppes partit donc préparer le nécessaire pour jouer avec son frère, surpris que celui-ci n'ait pas encore fini ses devoirs, lui qui d'habitude l'enquiquinait à chaque fois. La soirée passa et Charlie n'avait toujours pas quitté la table, ce qui étonna les siens. Peu de temps avant le repas, il quitta enfin la table, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il avait réussi à trouver une solution au problème de Thomas. Ce sourire ne le quitta pas de toute la soirée. Au matin il se leva de bonne humeur et pressé d'aller au collège. Arrivé sur place il chercha Thomas et se dirigea vers lui une fois qu'il l'eut aperçu.

-Bonjour Thomas, j'ai réussi à faire ce que tu me demandais. Tiens voilà.

-Merci Charlie, mais il y a un problème

-Ah oui ! Lequel ?

-Je ne comprends pas ce que tu as marqué pour moi : ce n'est qu'une série de chiffres à la suite les uns des autres.

-Je vais t'expliquer. Alors, pour pouvoir toucher tous tes morceaux de bois, tu dois placer ton personnage de manière à voir tes cinq cibles. En plus tu dois tenir compte de leur emplacement parce que tu ne les toucheras pas tous de la même manière et à la même puissance selon qu'ils soient proches ou éloignés. Ce qui revient, d'après les calculs effectués, à se placé à cet endroit si tu veux avoir une chance de toutes les avoir, acheva-t-il en montrant le lieu sur la carte.

-Merci petit génie, tu m'as été d'une aide précieuse.

-De rien Thomas, ça m'a fait plaisir de t'aider. Je te laisse les cours vont commencer.

Charlie entra dans le bâtiment et se présenta à son cours. De son côté Thomas alla rejoindre Antoine.

-Antoine ça y est : le génie m'a donné la solution.

-D'accord, vas-y je t'écoute, on fait comment ?

-On va dans Parc Avenue au moment de la journée où il y a le plus de promeneurs. Ensuite notre tueur se met de manière à voir le plus de monde possible, là il choisit nos cinq victimes. Tiens regarde : Charlie dit que le mieux est de le placer là, déclara Thomas en montrant la carte.

-Bien sur, mais il va advenir quoi de notre homme ? Parce que dans Parc Avenue, avec le monde qu'il y a, les rondes de police, il risque d'être repéré dés qu'il aura commencé à tirer.

-Oui, mais tout dépend de l'endroit où on le met.

-Oui, un tireur isolé… Comme ça il a le temps de prendre la fuite, s'exclama Antoine ayant compris où son ami voulait en venir.

-Tout à fait. Ou alors il se montre devant tous le monde et dans ce cas la soit il se sacrifie soit la police l'arrête.

- Comme ça on peut les dérouter.

-Comment ?

-Bien en leur faisant croire que, par exemple un sans abri, a fait le coup et qu'à force d'être dans la rue il à perdu la tête et tire sur tout le monde.

-Oui c'est faisable, ça s'est déjà vu et ce ne sera sans doute pas la dernière fois. Mais comment veux-tu persuader un homme de tirer sur les autres ? Même si c'est un SDF, il doit bien avoir une morale, demanda Thomas après réflexion.  
-Simplement avec de l'argent. Tu lui fais croire qu'il va recevoir pour une somme colossale ou non, après tout s'il est à la rue il n'a plus beaucoup d'argent. Et pour un peu de bonheur les gens sont prêts à tout. Et puis avec tout ce que les gens leur font subir on peut bien lui faire croire que, pour une fois, il aura une chance de prendra sa revanche sur toute ces personnes qui passent leur temps à l'humilier.  
-Sans doute. Mais pendant que notre SDF se fait pincer il advient quoi de notre vrai tireur ?

- Le tireur en profite pour se sauver. En fait notre SDF nous sert de diversion pour le vrai tireur.

Ils ne purent aller plus avant dans l'élaboration de leur projet que déjà la sonnerie de la reprise des cours retentissait.

_De nos jours : _  
Au bureau du FBI l'ambiance était tendue, une équipe était placée sous protection et l'enquête les concernant n'avançait pas. Le directeur de la section des crimes violents prenait un peu de repos dans la salle consacrée à cet effet. Heureux de se détendre un peu, il ne fit pas attention à l'homme qui entrait dans la pièce et sursauta quand il s'adressa à lui.

-Agent Eppes, nous venons d'être prévenus qu'il va y avoir une fusillade dans Parc Avenue.

-Quoi ! C'est sérieux ? Quand va-t-elle avoir lieu ?

-D'ici une demi-heure.

-C'est maintenant que vous me prévenez ! Nous avons à peine le temps de nous rendre sur les lieux ! Ce sera un coup de chance si nous parvenons à arriver avant le début de la fusillade !

-Dès que j'ai compris l'importance de l'appel je suis venu vous voir, et j'en ai profité pour demander que des hommes se tiennent prêts à partir de suite.

-D'accord. Granger, Sinclair on y va !

Les agents arrivaient toutes sirènes hurlantes sur les lieux, quand ils entendirent des coups de feu. Ils convergèrent vers la source du bruit, tandis que Colby qui se trouvait un peu en retrait remarquait un homme qui courait vers la sortie. Il décida donc de le prendre à revers tandis que les autres agents l'encerclaient. Surpris de s'être fait entourer par les forces de l'ordre, le fugitif se laissa emmener, tandis que les agents restant prenaient les témoignages et s'assuraient que les blessés bénéficiaient de soins.

Charlie venait de recevoir un appel de son frère qui avait besoin d'un coup de main. Heureux de lui venir en aide c'est d'un pas précipité qu'il alla au FBI.

- Salut Charlie, tu es sûr que tu n'as rien d'autre à faire ?

- Si j'ai autre chose à faire…..

- Alors va-y je peux encore faire sans toi.

- D'accord j'y vais. Alors tu as quoi pour moi ? répondit Charlie en souriant

- Mais je croyais que tu avais… commença Don sans comprendre

- Je te mets en boîte Donnie ! Je n'ai rien d'autre à faire. Sérieusement je peux faire quoi pour toi ?

- On a eu une fusillade dans Parc avenue.

- Oui je sais, je l'ai entendu aux informations. Et qu'est ce que je peux faire pour t'aider ?

- Dis donc ils n'ont pas perdu de temps ! Tu sais aussi que nous avons arrêté l'homme en question ?

Charlie hocha la tête permettant à son frère de poursuivre.

-En fait cet homme n'est qu'un pauvre type qui s'est fait manipuler. Il a été payé pour tirer, en tout cas c'est ce qu'il nous répète depuis qu'on l'interroge.

-D'accord. Mais ça ne me dit pas ce que je peux faire pour toi.

-L'homme prétend te connaître, et il a demandé à te parler.

-Moi ? Bon d'accord allons le voir, dit Charlie pas très rassuré

Ensemble les frères Eppes se dirigèrent vers la salle ou patientait le tireur. Ils passèrent devant sans s'arrêter et allèrent dans la salle adjacente d'où le professeur Eppes put observer le détenu. Il se retourna subitement vers son frère.

-C'est lui que vous avez arrêté ? demanda t-il surprit.

-Oui, bien sur. Pourquoi ? Tu le connais ?

-Pour le connaître, ça c'est sûr je le connais. Il doit y avoir une erreur Don, jamais cet homme ne serait capable de faire de mal à une mouche, même pour un repas chaud.

- Comment le connais-tu ? Il faut que tu nous dises tout Charlie c'est très important.

-Ok, mais avant laisse moi aller lui parler.

Don réfléchit quelques instants. Après tout il n'avait rien à perdre à laisser son frère aller le voir puisque c'est ce qu'avait demandé cet homme : parler avec Charlie. De plus son frère ne semblait pas être très inquiet de se retrouver seul avec lui. Il l'autorisa donc à aller le voir, sans oublier de lui préciser qu'au moindre problème leur entrevue se terminerait là.

Charlie pénétra dans la salle d'interrogatoire en soupirant et s'adressa aussitôt à l'homme assis sur la chaise.

-Bonjour Edward, tu m'as fait appeler ?

-Tu n'avais dit de demander ta présence si j'avais des problèmes avec quelqu'un.

-Oui je sais. Mais sais-tu au moins dans quelle histoire tu t'es embarqué ? Je ne sais pas si je pourrais te faire sortir de là. Mais avant toute chose je voudrais que tu m'expliques comment tu en es arrivé à te mettre dans un tel pétrin.

-Bien sûr professeur. Je me promenais près de chez vous, ton père m'avait vu mendier près du magasin ou tu m'as rencontré la première fois. Il m'a invité à manger chez vous, mon plat préféré : le beefsteak avec les pommes de terres rondes.

-Je sais très bien quel plat tu préfères alors viens-en au fait s'il te plaît.

-Au matin quand je suis parti, un homme m'a abordé. On a un peu discuté, et le lendemain il est revenu me trouver sous mon pont. Tu te rends compte ! Il a regardé dans le peu d'affaires que j'avais. Il a tout chamboulé mais ça ce n'est pas grave, j'ai remis de l'ordre après. Il est revenu dans la soirée et m'a offert un repas et m'a demandé si je pouvais faire un petit travail pour lui. Il m'avait assuré que personne ne serait blessé.

-En quoi consistait ton travail ? l'interrogea Charlie

-Je devais juste faire semblant de tirer sur les passants. Je devais gagner tellement d'argent que je n'ai pas cherché plus loin. Je voulais me racheter, recommencer une nouvelle vie ou à mon tour je pourrais aider des personne qui sont comme moi sans abri, je voulais aussi te montrer que j'étais capable de reprendre une vie normale. Il m'avait assuré que le fusil ne serait pas chargé : il ferait juste du bruit, comme si les balles sortaient réellement, mais en aucun cas ça ne devait arriver vraiment. Il voulait simplement que je l'aide à faire peur à des amis à lui et rien d'autre. Je ne voulais pas tuer des gents. Oh je suis tellement désolé professeur ! finit-il en pleurant.

-Tu n'avais pas besoin de faire cela Edward, tu n'avais pas besoin de me prouver quoi que se soit. Si cela peut te rassurer les personnes ne sont que blessées, tu n'as tué personne. Je te laisse, je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour te sortir de là. Des agents viendront sans doute te demander d'identifier les hommes qui sont venus te voir. Ne leur mens pas et fais tout ce qu'ils te demanderont ça pourra t'être utile par la suite.

-Merci professeur.

-Ne me remercie pas trop vite. Je ne pourrai peut-être rien faire pour te venir en aide.

Charlie sortit de la salle et alla rejoindre son frère et ses hommes. Tous le regardaient. Don donna ses ordres et ils restèrent seuls dans la salle.

-Je ne savais pas qu'il venait manger chez toi.

-Oui, je m'en suis rendu compte quand tu m'as demandé si je le connaissais. Papa et moi l'invitons au moins une à deux fois par mois.

-Pourquoi vous faites ça ?

- En fait Edward est un ancien collègue de travail. On a commencé à enseigner à peu près au même moment, et peu de temps après on était devenus de bons amis. Puis un jour il nous a dit qu'il avait des problèmes et qu'il devait changer d'établissement et depuis je n'ai plus eu de nouvelles. Jusqu'au jour où je l'ai reconnu faisant la manche devant une superette et depuis régulièrement il vient chez moi.

-Comment en est-il arrivé là ? Voulu savoir l'agent Eppes

-C'est une longue histoire, si tu permets je te la raconterai plus tard, là il y a plus urgent à faire non ?

- Oui, tu as raison. Mais penses-tu qu'il serait capable de te mentir ?

-Non pas du tout, et c'est justement pour son honnêteté que je le laisse pénétrer à la maison. Tu vas le relâcher ?

-Non, tu sais bien que c'est impossible Charlie. Il y a cinq personnes à l'hôpital à cause de lui.

-Pas à cause de lui non, l'interrompit David qui arrivait.

- Explique-toi David.

-A l'endroit ou le SDF a tiré on a retrouvé des cartouches et de la poudre noire.

-D'accord donc ce n'est pas lui qui a pu faire les blessés. Ce qui veux qui que nous avons un tueur dans la nature.

- Je n'ai pas compris le rapport avec cette poudre noire, répondit Charlie.

-Cela veut dire que ton ami à tiré des balles à blanc, répondit David

- Je te l'avais bien dit qu'Edward n'avait pas pu blesser des gens, dit alors le mathématicien à son frère.

-Oui on en reparlera après. Pour le moment David tu prends des hommes avec toi et tu essayes de me trouver l'endroit d'où le deuxième homme a tiré.

-Mais Don si tu as la preuve qu'Edward n'est pas coupable tu peux le relâcher ?

-Non p'tit frère, je ne peux toujours pas. Mais, compte tenu des faits, et avec un bon avocat il devrait s'en tirer sans trop de mal vu qu'il n'a pas de casier. Tu tiens vraiment à aider ton ami ?

-Oui, je ferai tout ce que je peux.

-D'accord dans ce cas tu n'as qu'à accompagner David et qui sait, sur place il aura peut-être besoin de toi.

Charlie sourit à son frère et s'empressa de rejoindre l'agent Sinclair avant que les portes de l'ascenseur ne se ferment.

1984 :

Cela faisait une semaine maintenant que les deux jeunes ne s'étaient pas retrouvés pour parler de leur « jeu ». Pour cette nouvelle rencontre ils avaient décidé de se retrouver après l'école dans le parc non loin de chez eux. Tout deux s'installaient sur un banc, se remettant en tête les autres attentats déjà trouvés et les mettaient au point.

Tout d'abord l'explosion d'une voiture, avec un blessé qui était un agent du FBI. Ensuite il y avait la fusillade dans Parc Avenue, avec cette fois cinq blessés pris au hasard. Heureux de cette chance qui leur souriait Antoine demanda :

-Alors on fait quoi ?

-Je ne sais pas trop. En tout cas il faut continuer sur notre lancée. Il ne faut pas que les autorités découvrent qu'il y a un rapport entre toutes nos affaires.

-Bien sûr. Qu'allons-nous faire cette fois ?

-Prise d'otage dans une école ?

-Pourquoi pas. Tu as d'autres idées ?

-Non pas vraiment, et qui sait on n'aura peut-être pas besoin du génie.

-Qui sait ?

-On verra. J'ai pensé prendre une petite école, genre primaire, collège peut-être.

-Pourquoi des classes si basses ? interrogea Antoine

-Comme ca tu auras moins de chance qu'un des otages joue les durs, et ne se fasse descendre devant l'un de ses camarades.

-Non justement. Tu prends par exemple un collège. Il y a toujours des gros durs qui vont se croire plus malins que les autres et ils vont vouloir faire leurs intéressants devant leurs camarades. Et de toute façon il n'y a que d'infimes chances pour que nous tombions sur un cas de figure comme celui-là.

-Oui mais admettons que je tombe dessus.

-Alors dans ce cas tu prévois un dispositif pour mater le ou les rebelles. Tu places un homme sur un toit pas trop loin pour qu'il soit bien visible de la classe et tu leur fait croire que l'homme est armé et que si ils ne nous obéissent pas notre homme les descend.

-Tout à fait, il faut donc trouver une école qui soit entourée de bâtiments plus ou moins hauts.

-Allons à la bibliothèque chercher le lieu le plus propice.

Ensemble Antoine et Thomas, se dirigèrent vers la bibliothèque pour chercher une école adaptée à leur plan. Après plusieurs heures de recherche assidue, ils trouvèrent plusieurs écoles répondant à leur attente. A partir de ce moment ils cherchèrent la classe ou le sniper pourrait, de son toit, avoir une excellente vue.

Comme plusieurs choix s'offraient à eux ils demandèrent quand même l'aide de Charlie pour trouver tout d'abord l'école et ensuite l'endroit le plus approprié où le sniper pourrait se placer en tenant en joue les élèves sans se faire repérer par les forces de l'ordre.

Ils apprirent donc que l'établissement le plus adapté à leur « jeu » était le City Collège.

De nos jours :

Les agents étaient stationnés devant l'établissement scolaire, attendant les exigences des preneurs d'otages mais rien ne laissait penser qu'ils étaient prêts à négocier avec les forces de l'ordre. Cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'une dizaine d'élèves étaient assis à leurs places se demandant ce que leurs voulaient ces hommes, qui leur avaient ordonné de ne pas sortir de la salle de cours.

En effet deux hommes armés chacun d'un 9 mm tenaient en joue les élèves qui n'avaient pas pu prendre la fuite pendant l'affolement général. Les seules paroles que les ravisseurs avaient prononcées étaient de rester sagement assis sans bouger ni parler. Jusqu'ici leur ordre avait été respecté mais on commençait à voir quelques enfants s'agiter sur leur chaise.

Dehors les agents observaient tant bien que mal l'intérieur de la salle de classe, mais la seule chose visible dans la pièce était les élèves assis près des fenêtres, cachant ainsi les ravisseurs. Le FBI avait été prévenu quelques instants après la prise d'otage par les preneurs d'otages eux- mêmes et avait donc pris immédiatement les choses en main, mais rien n'avançait. Toutes les tentatives pour négocier avaient échoué. L'unique lien avec les personnes à l'intérieur était les snipper placés sur le toit en face du City Collège. Les agents du FBI ainsi placés n'apercevaient pas la personne, non loin d'eux, qui donnait des informations aux ravisseurs sur les mouvements des forces de l'ordre.

Dans la classe un élève, qui ne supportait plus de voir des armes braquées sur lui, commença à protester :

-Qu'est ce que vous voulez à la fin ?

-Tais-toi morveux ! Et retourne t'assoir.

-Je veux d'abord savoir pourquoi nous ?

-C'est comme ça et puis c'est tout ! Maintenant tu te rassoies, répliqua le second ravisseur en poussant le jeune homme.

-Thierry retourne à ta place, le supplia une camarade.

Devant l'air affolé des ses condisciples, le dénommé Thierry alla se rassoir au plus grand soulagement des autres. Mais il ne tint pas longtemps en place. Il se leva de nouveau et cela agaça les preneurs d'otages qui lui firent comprendre.

-C'est bon maintenant tu retournes à ta place, ou tu vas regretter d'être venu en cours ce matin.

-Mais pourquoi vous ne parlez pas avec la police ? Elle pourrait peut-être vous aider. Je suis sûr qu'il n'est pas encore trop tard.

-Tu te tais et tu retournes à ta place ou je demande au snipper qui est posté sur les toits de te descendre illico et cela est valable aussi pour vous autres.

Tandis que l'homme parlait un laser rouge apparut sur les vêtements du jeune Thierry, faisant ainsi comprendre à tous les élèves que ses propos n'étaient pas du vent. Mais aucun des otages ne vit que le laser provenait de la boite qui avait été déposée sur le bureau par l'un des preneurs d'otages, qui avait actionné celle-ci grâce à un autre boîtier dissimulé sous sa veste.

A l'extérieur les agents virent qu'il se passait quelque chose d'important dans la salle, puisque pour la première fois depuis le début de la journée il leur était permis de voir un des ravisseurs. Mais celui-ci disparut vite pour être remplacé par un étudiant. Ce manège se produisit deux fois avant de cesser pour de bon. Malheureusement n'ayant qu'un seul homme dans leur lunette les agents ne purent abattre le forcené ou du moins le mettre hors état de nuire, ne sachant pas ce que l'autre homme était capable de faire si il se retrouvait seul dans une telle situation, et la priorité des agents étaient de sortir les otages vivants.

La nuit tombait sur la ville de Los Angeles. Les agents du FBI avaient enfin réussi à négocier avec les preneurs d'otages. Ceux-ci réclamaient de quoi se rassasier ainsi que leurs « invités ».

L'agent Eppes accéda à leur demande à condition qu'ils libèrent des otages, ce que, au grand étonnement des personnes présentes, ils acceptèrent. Il ne fallut pas plus d'une dizaine de minutes pour apporter les repas apportés par les livreurs, selon les ordres des ravisseurs.

Dans la salle de classe, les deux hommes préparaient la venu des livreurs ainsi que la libération d'un seul otage. Une fois les livreurs arrivés dans la pièce, le chef de la prise d'otage revêtit un de leur uniforme. Il sortit de l'établissement accompagné de l'otage et du second livreur, après avoir laissé des instructions au second homme.

Peu de temps après la fuite du chef, Don recontacta le preneur d'otage restant et renégocia avec lui. Cette fois ci l'homme demanda 2 000 000 $, la libération de deux hommes récemment arrêtés et qui avaient fait la une des journaux ainsi qu'une voiture sans chauffeur et un jet privé qui les attendrait à l'aéroport le plus proche en échange de la libération de la totalité des otages. L'agent Eppes mit du temps à tout obtenir mais finit quand même par y parvenir. Le temps qu'il avait négocié avec les ravisseurs, les autres agents présents sur place avaient entouré le bâtiment et allaient tenter une entrée.

L'homme qui donnait les informations à ses complices, les tint au courant des manœuvres du FBI, mais il n'avait pas fait attentions aux autres agents qui se trouvaient nous loin de lui et qui, depuis un bout de temps, l'observaient et attendaient le moment propice pour l'arrêter. Cet ordre arriva tandis que l'informateur finissait de donner la position des forces de l'ordre à ses coéquipiers. L'homme surpris se rendit sans résistance sachant parfaitement qu'il ne pouvait pas prendre la fuite, et n'étant pas assez fou pour se donner la mort. Une fois certain que l'homme soit en lieu sûr, l'agent dirigeant l'opération donna l'assaut.

Dans le City Collège, le ravisseur restant faisait peur aux otages en leur disant que le temps leur était compté et qu'aujourd'hui ils avaient vu leur dernier coucher de soleil, quand tout à coup la lumière s'éteignit, lançant indirectement le départ pour la fuite du ravisseur, qui avait bien étudié les plans de l'école pour lui permettre de prendre le large sans que les forces de l'ordre ne le voient. Sans penser un seul instant aux otages ou à son collège d'infortune, sans doute capturé puisqu'il n'avait pas donné l'alerte, l'homme s'enfuit le plus rapidement possible vers les sous sol de l'établissement où il pourrait s'enfuir sans être vu par les égouts.

Les forces de l'ordre avaient donné l'assaut, en arrivant ils virent uniquement les otages et le livreur, qui avait lâché l'arme au moment de la coupure de courant. Après avoir prit les dépositions de chaque otage, les agents leurs permirent enfin de regagner leur domicile pendant que les autres fouillaient l'établissement scolaire de fond en comble pour retrouver le fugitif.

L'inspection minutieuse du bâtiment ne donna rien. Les agents durent se rendre à l'évidence : l'homme avait disparu et ils ne savaient pas comment il avait fait pour quitter les lieux sans être vu par au moins un des agents. Tandis que l'équipe chargée des dépositions n'obtenait que le portrait de l'homme qui avait mystérieusement disparu sous le nez des agents, en ce qui concernait celui qui avait pris l'uniforme du livreur, tout ce qui était sûr c'est que c'était un homme et que, a priori, c'est lui qui donnait les ordres. Du moins c'est ce que les otages avaient pensé. En ce qui concernait l'informateur du groupe, il était interrogé en ce moment même au siège du FBI.

-Donc je reprends : où comptiez-vous aller ? Qui sont ces hommes pour vous ? Je veux le nom de vos deux acolytes ! questionna l'agent Sinclair

-Puisque je vous dis que je n'en sais rien.

-Arrêtez de me prendre pour un con ! Vous ne prendriez pas des gosses en otages sans connaitre ceux avec qui vous travaillez, s'énerva l'agent

-David ! l'interpela son collègue

Celui-ci regarda Colby qui d'un signe de tête lui indiquant la porte. Ensemble les deux agents sortirent de la salle d'interrogatoire, et Colby en profita pour sermonner son ami.

De son côté l'agent Eppes retourna au domicile de son frère, des plans plein les bras, et demanda à son père et son frère de lui venir en aide. Alan et Charlie acceptèrent, bien que ce dernier tente toujours de prouver l'innocence de son ami en cherchant l'endroit d'où la deuxième personne avait pu tirer sur les passants. Ensemble les Eppes étudièrent les plans de l'école, sur lequel Don avait ajouté les déplacements de ses hommes, à la demande de Charlie. Après plusieurs heures de travail acharné Alan trouva deux endroits où les agents n'étaient pas passés et qui pouvait faciliter la fuite du ravisseur.

Tout d'abord il y avait une pièce qui, d'après les plans, avait été condamnée des années auparavant où l'homme aurait pu se cacher en attendant que les agents finissent de ratisser la zone. Puis il y avait un passage dans les sous sol de l'école qui menait directement dans les égouts.

L'agent Eppes prit note des lieux et y envoya deux équipes chercher quand même quelque indices qui, il l'espérait, leur permettraient d'identifier le fugitif.

Une fois qu'il eut fini d'aider son frère, Charlie retourna à ses équations, mais jusque là il n'était parvenu à rien. La pause qu'il venait d'effectuer grâce à son ainé lui permit de prendre ses recherches sous un nouvel angle et cette fois il trouva quelque chose. Il venait de déterminer d'où la personne avait tiré, mais il constata également que les équations qu'il venait de terminer lui étaient étrangement familières. Rapidement il rangea ses affaires et partit précipitamment au FBI.

Une fois sur place, le professeur alla directement vers son frère et l'interpela.

-Don j'ai trouvé ! Edward est innocent je peux te le confirmer. Tu vas même pouvoir le relâcher.

-Attends Charlie. Une chose à la fois. Je ne sais pas combien de fois il faut que je me répète mais EN AUCUN CAS JE NE PEUX relâcher ton ami. Mais je veux bien savoir ce que tu as trouvé, le calma son frère

-Même avec les preuves que je t'apporte ? insista tout de même Charlie

-Même ! Bon tu as cinq minutes pour me dire ce qui se passe. J'ai aussi d'autres enquêtes en cours.

-D'accord alors voilà. Pour trouver le lieu d'où a tiré notre homme, j'ai pris en compte la position des cinq victimes, la force du vent, l'angle où…

-Viens en au fait Charlie ! l'interrompit Don.

-Oui pardon. Ton homme a tiré depuis la porte nord à l'extérieur du parc, et je suppose que ce doit être d'une voiture, pour mieux disparaitre par la suite.

-Tu es sûr de toi ? l'interrogea David

-Malheureusement oui. Je sais que ça ne vous aide pas beaucoup puisqu'il y a autant de monde à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur du parc. Mais c'est le seul lieu d'où tu as une chance de toucher cinq personnes sans te déplacer.

-Tu penses qu'il n'a pas bougé ? voulut savoir Colby

-Oui, tu aurais fait quoi toi si tu avais été à sa place ? Tu serais resté au même endroit où tu avais très peu de chances de te faire voir, ou tu aurais changé de position en courant le risque de te faire surprendre par le premier venu ?

-Pour sûr, je serais resté sagement à ma place surtout si ça me permettait de faire un massacre, répondit l'agent Granger

-O.K. Merci, Charlie. Tu nous as aidé plus que tu ne le penses. La police a installé récemment des caméras à toutes les sorties du parc. Avec un peu de chance ils auront encore les enregistrements.

-Tu as quelque chose sur la prise d'otages ? s'enquit le professeur

-Rien de bien concret. Les hommes sont encore en train de vérifier les lieux d'où l'homme aurait pu s'enfuir. Il y en a un, c'est un vrai fantôme, et le dernier il refuse de dire quoi que ce soit. Donc pour le moment on n'avance pas, mais il y a un point positif dans cette journée : on aura au moins résolu une enquête sur les trois qui nous occupent actuellement. Enfin j'espère.

-Oui moi aussi.

Charlie laissa donc la place aux autres personnes qui eux aussi réclamaient l'attention de son frère. C'est ainsi qu'il apprit que les agents n'avaient toujours pas trouvé l'auteur de l'attentat contre un des leurs, et que toutes les pistes potentiellement exploitables n'avaient mené à rien. Ne sachant pas si son aide serait utile aux agents, le professeur Eppes préféra rentrer à son domicile pour corriger les travaux de ses élèves qu'il avait bien souvent repoussés ces derniers jours.

Charlie, qui corrigeait depuis quelque instants les devoirs, releva la tête pour souffler un peu. Quelque chose le perturbait depuis qu'il avait trouvé l'endroit d'où les cinq tirs étaient partis, mais il n'arrivait pas à trouver la cause de ce malaise. Quand soudain les chiffres inscrits sur le tableau noir attirèrent son attention. Ces lignes lui étaient familières, il se souvenait de les avoir déjà écrites quelque part, mais ou ? Tout à ses réflexions il fut surpris d'entendre son père l'appeler.

-Charlie ?

-Hein ? Quoi ?

-Je ne savais pas que corriger des feuilles demandait autant de concentration.

-Je … Tu veux quoi ?

-Ton frère vient d'appeler puisqu'il n'arrive pas à te joindre.

-Il veut quoi ?

-Il demande à ce que tu lui rapportes le programme qui lui permettrait de faire une reconnaissance faciale, par rapport à une image floue si j'ai bien compris.

-Oui c'est bon je vois ce qu'il veut. Bon je vais lui apporter, répondit Charlie pas très enchanté

-Je peux y aller si tu veux, lui proposa Alan

-Non je vais y aller, il aura peut être besoin de moi. Bon à tout à l'heure.

Charlie prit le programme en question et s'en alla. Une fois arrivé au travail de son frère, il mit son logiciel en route et se dirigea vers la salle de repos suivi de près par Don. Celui-ci avait remarqué la mine morose de son cadet depuis son retour et il souhaitait savoir quelle en était la raison.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe Charlie ?

- Rien

- Je n'te crois pas, tu…

- Désolé les gars mais il faut que vous veniez voir ça, les interrompit David

Charlie s'empressa de le suivre, heureux d'échapper à l'interrogatoire de son frère. Sans vraiment en avoir le choix Don les suivit, peu content d'avoir été interrompu. Mais son frère ne perdait rien pour attendre.

- Que se passe-t-il David ?

- Le programme de Charlie nous a déjà donné un résultat

- D'accord de qui s'agit-il ?

- C'est un dénommer Thomas Pals leur annonça Colby

Les frères Eppes se regardèrent, surpris : ce nom leur était familier mais ils étaient incapables de remettre un visage sur lui, même avec la photo devant eux. Soudain Charlie s'écria

- Ce n'est pas Thomas Pals.

- Ah bon ! Pourtant c'est ce que dit _ton_ programme

- Je peux te garantir que ce n'est pas Thomas, insista Charlie

- Pourquoi, tu connais ce Thomas ?

- Ils ont peut être un lien entre eux, mais lui s'appelle Antoine Eiwitten et j'ai une preuve, attends. Il chercha dans sa sacoche. Zut je l'ai enlevée, je te jure que c'est Antoine, s'obstina Charlie

- Je ne demande qu'à te croire Charlie mais ce n'est pas ce que nous dit l'ordinateur appuya Don

- Mais tu le connais en plus ! J'ai été à son enterrement il y a deux semaines.

- Tu sais où est le faire-part mortuaire ? interrogea David

- Oui bien sûr. Je téléphone à mon père pour qu'il me le rapporte comme ça on ne dira pas que je l'ai trafiqué ! s'énerva le consultant

- Charlie ! David n'a pas dit ça, alors ne commence pas !

- Pardon David, s'excusa Charlie

-Pas grave professeur.

Charlie regardait la photo que son frère tenait encore dans ses mains, un doute l'envahissait : se pouvait-il que son programme se soit trompé ? Non bien sûr ! Sans vouloir se lancer des fleurs il l'avait créé lui-même ce programme, il ne pouvait pas y avoir d'erreur. A moins que ce ne soit pas Antoine que sa famille avait enterré. Il fallait qu'il vérifie. En s'excusant auprès de l'agent devant l'écran de l'ordinateur, Charlie se mit à changer quelques données de son programme puis lança une nouvelle recherche. Mais cette fois aussi ce fut le même nom qui s'afficha à l'écran. Pas du tout satisfait du résultat il pianota d'autres chiffres et relança une recherche, et ce fut encore le même nom qui s'inscrivit. Après plusieurs tentatives pour se prouver que son programme ne fonctionnait pas, il réussit uniquement à accélérer la réponse de la rechercher mais en aucun cas à en changer le nom qui apparaissait.

Totalement désemparé Charlie regarda l'écran, ne voulant pas s'avouer la vérité. Puis d'un coup une idée lui traversa l'esprit et il quitta précipitamment la salle, sous le regard inquiet des agents qui l'entouraient. Le professeur rentra directement chez lui, il avait besoin de retrouver d'anciens documents qui lui permettraient déjà de vérifier si les équations étaient liées à celles qu'ils avaient faites étant plus jeune. Ensuite seulement il parviendrait plus facilement à se concentrer et comprendre le problème en ce qui concernait son ami.

Le cadet des Eppes passa la soirée à mettre le garage sans dessus-dessous, sans trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Son père vint l'interrompre pour le dîner et fut surpris de trouver le garage dans un tel désordre. Il obligea son fils à y mettre un peu d'ordre. Après des revendications, Charlie finit par demander à son père s'il avait jeté toutes les feuilles d'équations qu'il avait écrites étant enfant. Alan lui promit de chercher avec lui s'il consentait à se nourrir un peu avant.

Le lendemain, Charlie se présenta au FBI muni du faire-part mortuaire, puisque son frère n'était pas passé à son domicile. Il préférait le leur apporter par simple précaution. Une fois sur place, le professeur voulut donner le papier à son frère mais celui-ci était occupé avec son équipe. Sachant parfaitement que son frère lui en voudrait pour son interruption, il entra toute de même.

-Excusez- moi de vous dérangez. Mais j'ai pensé que vous aimeriez avoir le faire-part mortuaire tout de suite.

-Merci Charlie, mais ce n'était pas la peine. Après que tu sois parti hier, Colby a vérifié le décès de ton ami. Et je suis désolé de te dire que ton programme n'est pas tout à fait au point

-Oui j'ai vu merci.

-Tu peux rester s'il te plait, on aurait besoin de toi

-Ok pour quoi faire ?

-Des hommes auraient besoin de toi pour essayer, avec un de tes logiciels, de trouver qui pourrait tenter un attentat sur un agent et ne plus rien faire après.

-Bien sur, mais tu ne penses pas que ça pourrait être une simple coïncidence ou une diversion ?

- Dans quel but si c'est ça ? questionna David

- Je ne sais pas. Je dis ça comme sa. Si vous ne trouvez ….

- Serais-tu au courant de choses que nous ignorons ? l'interrogea son frère

- Bon il est temps que je vous dise la vérité

- A propos de l'enquête ? s'étonna Colby

- Oui et je n'en suis pas très fier.

- De quoi parles-tu ? demanda Don sans comprendre

- Tu ne te souviens pas de Thomas Pals ?

- C'est vrai que son nom me dit quelque chose mais je n'arrive pas à me souvenir.

- Tu t'en souviendras mieux si tu avais son surnom : « Palto » te parle peut être plus ? Lui répondit Charlie

Don se mit à rire à s'en tenir les côtes et réussit à articuler :

- Ahahah. Oui je me souviens de lui : il été fameux comme garçon ! Je me rappelle de la fois où….

- DON je t'en prie ! Cet homme, ce tueur, était un ami d'enfance alors garde tes réflexions pour toi, ça m'arrangerait.

- Mais vous ne vous êtes plus revus après que vous ayez quitté l'école.

Devant le manque de réactions du professeur, Colby demanda :

- Pas vrais Charlie ?

- Non pas tout à fait répondit Charlie avec hésitation.

- Tu n'as rien à voir avec ce malade Charlie ? Ce n'est pas comme si tu savais ce qu'il préparait, voulut le rassurer Colby

- C'est bien là le problème

- Attends… Tu es en train de nous dire que tu étais au courant de ce qui allait arriver et tu ne nous a rien dit ? Et qu'en plus de ça tu connaissais son identité et tu nous as laissé chercher ? s'étonna l'agent Eppes

- J'ai su que c'était lui en même temps que toi, quand David nous a donné son nom hier soir, et depuis je m'en veux de ne pas vous, non, T'avoir dit que ces agissement ne m'étaient pas inconnus. Et avec un peu de temps je peux facilement te dire où va se passer les prochaines fusillades et aussi le nombre de morts et de blessés que chacune d'entre elle va donner.

La déclaration de Charlie fut suivie d'un silence où chacun des agents présents assimila les informations. Don n'en revenait pas : le professeur, son petit génie, son petit frère, savait pour ces fusillades et n'en avait fait part à personne, même pas à lui son grand frère.

- Te rends-tu compte de ce que tu nous dis Charlie ? demanda t il

- Oui bien sûr que je m'en rends compte ! Et figure-toi que je n'en suis pas très fier. Je ne pouvais pas le savoir au début. Je n'ai pas, et encore heureux, aidé à faire ces calculs. A priori il a su se débrouiller pour le début de son plan. Et je n'ai fait le rapprochement uniquement que parce que je me suis souvenu d'avoir déjà fait ces calculs

- Et ça ne t'a bien sûr pas paru bizarre avant. C'est vrai qu'il est normal de préparer des crimes ! s'énerva son frère

- Mais arrête un peu ! Ce n'est pas vrai ! Puisque je te dis que je ne savais pas ce que je faisais ! s'emporta le professeur.

- Allons donc… Maintenant tu fais des calculs sans mais savoir de quoi il retourne ? On aura vraiment tout vu ! En plus tu ne sais pas ce que tu faisais ! Il ne manquait plus que ça ! Tu sais toujours ce que tu fais ! Alors, Charlie arrête de me prendre pour un imbécile ça m'arrangerait, merci !

- Mais Donnie je …. commença Charlie complètement perdu

- Tais-toi ! Je ne veux pas t'entendre te plaindre ! Maintenant c'est dans ton intérêt de nous dire tout ce que tu sais et comment arrêter ces malades avant que je ne te boucle pour complicité de meurtre ! déclara Don en perdant son sang froid

Préférant ne pas continuer à s'en prendre à son frère, l'agent Eppes quitta la salle, sous le regard surpris de ses collègues et triste de son petit frère. Don avait du mal à se dire que le petit génie pouvait tremper dans une affaire de meurtres qui faisait la une du journal télévisé. Il devait prendre une décision et n'avait pas trop le choix quant aux possibilités qui s'offraient à lui : soit il aidait son petit frère, soit il devait agir avec lui comme il le faisait avec n'importe quel autre criminel, c'est-à-dire le mettre en prison.

Charlie, de son coté, n'en revenait pas : son frère ne le croyait pas et voulait le mettre en prison pour des crimes qu'il n'avait pas commis ! Non il se mentait : il avait aidé les meurtriers, ça revenait au même. Se faire inculper pour complicité de meurtres revenait à détruire tout ce qu'il avait bâti de sa vie : elle n'aurait été que mensonges. D'un côté il devait bien se douter que ça arriverait un jour. Depuis qu'il travaillait avec son frère il s'était déjà posé plusieurs fois la question : se pouvait-il qu'il soit, lui aussi un criminel ? Aujourd'hui il en avait la preuve.

Sans un regard pour ses amis, le professeur Eppes prit ses affaires et se dirigea vers les ascenseurs. Il n'était pas encore arrivé que déjà son frère l'interpellait :

- Ou vas-tu comme ça ?

- A la fac. J'arriverai mieux à travailler là bas.

- Hors de question ! Tu restes ici, je veux te surveiller.

Déçu de la réaction de son ainé, Charlie se dirigea vers la salle qui avait été spécialement aménagée pour lui, la tête basse, et se mit immédiatement au travail sous l'œil attentif de Don. Après quelques instants à plancher sur son travail, Charlie releva la tête. Il avait besoin de parler avec son frère pour éclaircir certains points mais allait-il simplement l'écouter ? Il se doutait fort qu'il avait perdu la confiance de son idole et qu'il lui serait très difficile de la retrouver. Tout en pesant le pour et le contre le professeur s'était levé et faisait les cent pas dans la pièce.

Colby, qui regardait depuis un bout de temps le manège de leur consultant, se demandait s'il devait aller voir ce qui le tracassait. Jetant un coup d'œil à son patron, la réponse se fit évidente : il ne devait pas bouger, car Don aussi observait son frère. Prenant son courage à deux mains l'ainé des Eppes alla rejoindre son frère.

-Que se passe-t-il ?

-J'ai besoin de tous les dossiers des différents attentats qui ont eu lieu depuis le début de la semaine dernière, il faut que je vérifie quelque chose.

-Très bien je vais voir pour te les apporter.

-Merci. Heu …Don …désolé j'aurais dû…

-Oui tu aurais dû.

-Je te demande pardon, mais tu vois je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi j'ai agi comme ça. En plus ce n'est pas la première fois que des morceaux d'équation me semblent familiers, et j'ai cru au début que c'était encore le cas, mais avec l'entrée de Thomas dans l'enquête j'aurais au moins dû t'en parler, mais je ne l'ai pas fait.

-Pourquoi ?

-J'avais peur de ta réaction et que tu me ne crois pas.

-J'accorde plus de crédit à ce que tu me dis que tu ne le penses p'tit frère. Qu'est ce qui t'a fait changer de point de vue quand tu as appris que Thomas y était mêlé ?

-La similitude avec des équations que je faisais pour lui à l'époque. Ne fais pas cette tête ! Je n'avais que sept ou huit ans alors et j'étais déjà au collège. Je n'avais pas d'amis, à ce moment, je n'osais pas vous en parler, parce que pour les uns j'étais trop jeune et pour les autres plus intelligent qu'eux. Thomas et Antoine sont venus me voir pour me demander de les aider dans leurs calculs. Je me fichais complètement de la raison pour laquelle il les leur fallait. Moi je ne voyais que l'opportunité d'avoir enfin des amis et je n'ai pas cherché plus loin. Pardonne-moi.

L'agent Eppes sortit de la pièce et demanda à Colby d'apporter à son frère tous les dossiers sur lesquels les agents travaillaient depuis le début de la semaine. Peu de temps après avoir reçu les documents, Alan lui apporta les feuilles qu'il avait cherchées pour lui. Sitôt celles-ci récupérées, Charlie se mit à comparer les données qu'il avait sur les enquêtes avec ses anciennes recherches. Don, quant à lui, aidait ses collègues pour boucler les dossiers qui trainaient en longueur. Il décida d'aller voir l'avancée des recherches de son cadet. En entrant dans la salle, il vit que le plus jeune était concentré sur ses documents.

-Alors Charlie tu as quelques choses ?

-Oui, répondit simplement l'intéressé.

-Alors je t'écoute.

-Euh, oui pardon. Alors grâce aux feuilles que papa m'a rapportées… tu savais qu'il gardait tout ? Ok je m'égare. Donc j'ai comparé mes anciens calculs avec ceux que j'ai déjà faits pour vous et je peux te dire qu'il y a 98% de probabilités pour que la fusillade dans Parc Avenue et la prise d'otages au City collège soient bien du fait de Thomas.

-D'accord. Par pur hasard n'aurais-tu pas trouvé où aura lieu le prochain crime ?

-Non pas encore. Mais je cherche et j'ai déjà mis mon programme en route pour trouver le lieu et en parallèle je recherche dans mes notes : j'y avais noté tous les lieux mais j'avais codé les données pour que les parents et toi ne me demandiez pas ce que je fabriquais.

-Merci. Dès que tu as quelque chose, même infime, tu me préviens.

Don repartit donner les nouvelles informations qui leur permettaient ainsi de reprendre les enquêtes sous un nouvel angle, et par là-même, il l'espérait, les résoudre au plus vite pour se concentré uniquement sur l'affaire concernant l'attentat manqué contre leur collègue.

Le professeur Eppes trouva en même temps que son programme l'endroit où aurait lieu le prochain attentat. Rapidement il en informa son frère qui en fut étonné : le barrage de Silver Lake, drôle d'endroit pour continuer les attaques. En un temps record les agents qui allaient accompagner leur patron sur place furent près à partir.

Peu de temps après les hommes du FBI arrivèrent sur les lieux et une fois que leur patron eut téléphoné à leur consultant pour savoir à quel endroit l'homme allait se placer, il ordonna aux agents de se répartir sur le barrage pour pouvoir surprendre le plus discrètement possible Thomas.

Au bureau du FBI, le professeur trouva l'emplacement exact de son ancien ami, et le communiqua à son frère, tout en lui apprenant que Thomas n'avait pas l'intention de s'en prendre uniquement aux ouvriers du barrage, mais de le faire exploser. Une fois sûr des nouvelles données par son cadet, l'agent Eppes fit en sorte que la plupart de ses hommes se dissimulent au niveau des transformateurs et que le reste couvre les différentes entrées.

A peine furent-ils en position qu'un homme en vêtements de sport, portant un sac à dos s'avança vers eux d'un pas décidé. Sans chercher son chemin, il se dirigea directement vers les transformateurs, ne remarquant pas les agents qui discrètement le suivaient. Arrivé sur place, Thomas marcha vers le transformateur du milieu, qui était aussi le plus puissant. Une fois l'endroit bien repéré, le poseur de bombe sortit l'engin de son sac à dos pour le coller à la paroi du transformateur. La bombe était placée en son centre. Thomas sortit également les fils pour mettre en route le dispositif de mise à feu de la bombe et commença à l'installer.

Profitant qu'elle ne soit pas encore armée, pour mettre fin aux agissements de Thomas, Don sortit de sa cachette et indiqua au poseur de bombe qu'il était en état d'arrestation. Bien décidé à ne pas se laisser prendre si facilement, l'homme menaça de faire exploser la bombe avec lui et les agents présents. N'écoutant que son courage Don neutralisa le criminel et demanda à ses hommes de l'emmener, le temps que les démineurs arrivent. Une fois sûr que la bombe était hors d'état de nuire, l'agent Eppes retourna à son bureau.

Au siège du FBI, l'agent Eppes interrogeait le prisonnier.

-Pourquoi vouloir faire exploser le barrage ?

-Par simple amusement.

-La fusillade dans Parc Avenue et la prise d'otage de collégiens aussi étaient un amusement ?

-Vous êtes bien renseigné dites-moi.

-J'ai de bonnes sources. Avez-vous travaillé seul ?

-Quand bien même ce ne serait pas le cas je ne dénoncerais pas mes complices. Moi seul avais un but, pour les autres ce n'était qu'un travail parmi tant d'autres.

-Quel était votre but ?

-Vous voyez pour la prise d'otages, là les personnes ont ressenti les mêmes choses que moi, se sont posé les mêmes questions.

- A savoir ? interrogea l'agent Eppes

- Allaient-ils revoir leurs proches un jour ? Je voulais qu'ils souffrent autant que j'ai souffert, qu'ils pleurent l'un des leur comme j'ai pleuré ma femme.

-Vous avez agi uniquement dans ce but ?

-Oui. C'est comme pour les proches de votre collègue, ils ont dû bien comprendre ce qu'ont pouvait ressentir quand on a failli perdre un des siens. Ils ont dû souffrir énormément. Craindre de perdre quelqu'un qu'est ce qui as de pire ?

-Vous êtes en train de me dire que vous êtes l'auteur de l'attentat qui a failli couter la vie à l'agent Kennedy ?

A ce moment Thomas se tut sachant qu'il venait de se dénoncer et par là-même de donner une nouvelle information au FBI. Un instant il fut tenté de nier en bloc sa déclaration, mais de toute façon tout était déjà joué et il préféra déstabiliser l'agent devant lui.

-Votre source a beau avoir fait un beau travail, vous ne saviez pas tout. La preuve il vous manquait des informations, fanfaronna le prisonnier.

Au prix d'un grand effort pour ne pas mettre son poing dans la figure de Thomas, Don se contrôla en se disant qu'au moins il avait résolu les trois enquêtes qui l'occupaient depuis plus d'une semaine, en même temps. Record que peu de personne pourraient se vanter d'avoir battu.

- Pourquoi devrais-je être le seul à pleurer ma femme ? Même sa famille n'en a eu rien à faire ! Pourquoi la mort de mon épouse n'intéressait personne ?

-Forcément quelqu'un a aussi pleuré votre femme, mais il n'a peut être pas su vous montrer sa peine de peur que vous souffriez plus.

-Vous le pensez réellement ?

-Bien sûr.

Tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte Thomas l'interpella :

-Agent Eppes, je peux vous poser une question ?

-Vous venez de le faire mais allez-y quand même.

-Comment avez-vous su que je serais au barrage ?

-Vous vous rappelez de mon frère Charlie ?

-Oui parfaitement pourquoi ?

-Si nous vous avons retrouvé, c'est grâce à lui. Vous y repenserez à deux avant de sous estimez un surdoué.

L'interrogatoire fini, l'agent Eppes tapa son rapport puis rentra au domicile familial avec son frère. Celui-ci s'interrogeait sur les motivations de Thomas et le fit savoir :

-Qu'est ce qui a poussé Thomas à agir comme ça ?

-Il en avait assez que personne d'autre que lui ne pleure sa femme et il voulait que d'autres souffrent comme lui.

- Oh !

-Ecoute p'tit frère tout à l'heure je n'ai pas pris le temps de m'excuser aussi. Je n'aurais pas dû m'énerver comme je l'ai fait sans t'écouter auparavant.

-Ne t'en fais pas Donnie, je l'ai bien mérité de toute façon.

-Oui mais bon voilà quoi. Pardon… Bon c'est réglé, n'en parlons plus.

-D'accord, répondit le plus jeune

Le reste du voyage se fit en silence, chacun plongé dans ses pensées. Charlie se demandait ce qui se serait passé s'il n'avait pas aidé Thomas dans la réalisation de ce projet. Don de son côté pensait que dans le fond ils avaient de la chance que Charlie ne sache pas réellement ce qu'il faisait comme calculs pour cet homme, sinon comment aurait-il réagi à la mort de leur mère ? Aurait-il pu, lui aussi, agir comme l'avait fait son ancien camarade, laisser sa peine prendre le dessus sur toute l'affection qu'il portait au monde, se laisser tenter par l'observation de la souffrance des autres, juste pour la quantifier, la mettre en équations ? Aurait-il pu, sciemment, faire du mal autour de lui ?

Il secoua la tête : non, jamais son petit frère ne pourrait faire du mal à qui que ce soit, sauf à lui-même peut-être. Et c'était pour ça que c'était à lui, Don, de veiller sur lui.

..FIN

* * *

Voilà j'espère que cela vous à plus alors laissez des reviews pour dire ce que vous en avez pensez!

Ciaossu!


End file.
